


Secret Omens - Haltzie Gift

by sweetravenking



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Gen, Lingerie, NSFW, knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetravenking/pseuds/sweetravenking
Summary: I was apart of a Twitter Gift Exchange and decided to draw both the lovely Nanny Ashtoreth and good old Aziraphale side by side for Haltzie (over on Twitter)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Secret Omens - Haltzie Gift

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
